BMS-184476 is a taxane that displays efficacy equal or superior to Taxol in both in vivo and in vitro experimental models. This is the first clinical trial for the drug. It is an open-label, single arm, Phase I dose escalation study the purpose of which is to determine dose-limiting toxicity, maximum tolerated dose, Phase II dose and safety of the investigational agent when administered every three weeks by a one-hour infusion to patients with non-hematologic malignancies who have failed standard therapy or for whom no standard therapy exists. The study will also examine the pharmacokinetics of BMS-184476 and its potential metabolites and describe any preliminary evidence of antitumor activity.